


Epic Porn Battle

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have alot of sex! Derek never stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Porn Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos! And comments! First time I've written porn so if it sucks feel free to give me tips

It's slow agonizingly slow. Derek has two long fingers crooked inside of him, pushing in, pulling out just barely hitting the bundle of nerves inside him. It's slow, so very painfully, achingly slow. Stiles is on his hands and knees keening and arching trying to show Derek he's ready for him. Derek adds another finger slowly fucking all three into Stiles. Stiles has had enough he starts to push back on the fingers moaning and arching as the added push makes Derek's finger hit his prostate. 

"Fuck…" Stiles breathes. "Derek just-fuck-put it inside me.

Derek adds another finger and suddenly Stiles knows why he's going so slow. There's going to be a fucking knot. He has learned to tell the signs not like Derek ever fuckin' tells him when he feels in the mood to shove his baseball sized dick in Stiles' ass. Not that Stiles doesn't like it he does, just afterwards when they're tied together he gets this false comfort like maybe Derek will still be there when he wakes up… and he never is. 

He can hear Derek intake shallow breaths behind him before Derek leans over him and the puffs of breath are at his ear. He knows that this is wrong on some level but he just wants Derek anyway he can get him. 

"Are you ready?" Derek removes his fingers to stroke lube on his length. 

"I've been ready for fucking ever." Stiles spread his knees wider and lifts his ass in invitation. Derek gets back behind him and lines up. He pushes in one inch at a time, achingly slow. Stiles slams back fully seating Derek inside of him. There's a pleasurable burn and Derek groans. 

"Move." Stiles begs. "Derek fucking fuck me!" Stiles wiggles his ass. Derek moves his right hand from Stiles' hip to his shoulder and his left hand tightens on Stiles' hip.  
He pulls out slowly and slams back in. 

"Shit…" Stiles moans. Derek starts to build a rhythm slow and hard taking his time. Stiles clenches around him so he doesn't have to risk the cliché shout of 'fuck me harder!' He hopes Derek gets the message soon.

And he does, Derek starts to pick up the pace fucking into Stiles faster making him moan and release strings of curses.

"Fuck Derek! I don't want to but fuck me harder! Ahh! Yeah…shit." Stiles meets Derek thrust slamming into his sweet spot. 

"Derek! Faster! Please!" Stiles could still form coherent thoughts, he needed that to stop ASAP.

Derek's pace picked up again. He brutally pounded into Stiles making sure to hit his prostate everytime.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Derek yeah yeah." Stiles fell to his elbows. He was painfully hard and he could feel the little nerves starting to go off signaling he was close. Derek let go of his hip and began to stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrust.  
Stiles moaned letting out breathless litanies of curses. He felt his balls tightening but also the pain of the base of Derek's dick expanding inside of him. It was such a juxtaposition of pain and pleasure that pushed him closer to the edge.

Derek shoved his knot inside letting the rest expand inside of Stiles. 

"Fuck Derek I'm gonna-" Stiles clenched around Derek wringing his orgasm out if him as he shook with the force of his own.

"Stiles!" Derek groaned filling Stiles. They both collapsed stiles momentarily not caring that he was being crushed. Derek rolled them onto their sides wrapping his arms around Stiles waist. 

"Derek stay." Stiles mumbled before his breathing evened out and sleep overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos- i love them shits! ❤❤ love ya


End file.
